DC COMICS: Gotham (s2 ep20 Unleashed)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA FOX'S GOTHAM YOUTUBE: PLOT: Oh hey, remember that time Theo Galavan was brought back to life and told he was Azrael, the legendary warrior of the Order of St. Dumas? Yeah, quite the craziness. Well, tonight’s episode started with Bullock, some officers, and Jim Gordon crashing Arkham Asylum, with a search warrant for Hugo Strange’s office. They get in, and there’s a giant bag of shredded documents. Strange is nice and smug, and basically says “yup, got away with it, sucka.” Elsewhere, Nygma gets back upstairs from the horrors of Indian Hill and wants nothing more than to escape. A very angry priest yells at Azrael, who is kneeling and praying in his church. Azrael snaps his neck for his troubles. I mean, he WAS being pretty unpriestly. Captain Barnes is in critical condition in the hospital, and Penguin gets himself put together to finally leave his father’s house, where his step-mom’s corpse still sits at the table. The table where he fed her the meat of her children. Just a reminder, that’s a thing that happened. At GCPD, Bullock has taken charge in Barnes’s absence. He is barking out orders, and the cops are all looking to him for help. “It’s like the bad guys in this town just keep getting weirder and weirder, but under that mask is just a man, and he can bleed just like you and me,” he says as part of his inspiring speech. Joe the Cop looks very inspired! He survived the attack, phew. Alfred and Bruce are out hitting the streets as he “can’t stay at home and do nothing.” Tabby is looking to leave Butch’s place (he’s already kicked out Babs). Gordon and Bullock come looking for her before she gets away, though, asking for help finding Theo/Azrael. “That thing that stabbed your captain last night wasn’t my brother, it was a three hundred year old assassin called Azrael” She fills them in on who/what Azrael was to the Dumas clan. She tells them the sword that broke was fake, and where to find the real one: Gotham Cemetery, of course. Bruce finds Selina, and gets her on his side when he tells her that Brigit was sent to Arkham, just like Theo and Fries, who have both shown back up. She says she’ll go – alone, to keep him safe. Tabby, Jim, and Harvey head to her family crypt and open it up. As soon as Jim picks up the sword, Azrael comes busting in. The warrior takes down Jim and Harvey with ease, but Tabby steps in. “It’s me brother, don’t you recognize me?” He does, kind of, recognize her, and she tries to play off that, and bring him back. Unfortunately, when he starts to remember, he becomes enraged, and he stabs Tabby through with his sword. “Death to the Son of Gotham. Thank you for reminding me, traitor,” he says, picking up her whip. Ouch. Bleeding and hurt, Tabby tells Jim and Harvey her mistake, making Theo remember “Death to the son of Gotham.” Jim’s tires have been slashed, so he takes a cop car to go after Bruce. Selina tries to sneak into Arkham via the classic laundry trick. She gets onto the grounds in the laundry truck and pretty much goes full-Catwoman, eventually climbing in via a vent. It’s… not lovely in there, with goo and rats and cobwebs. Jim is hurrying his way to Wayne Manor and finally gets ahold of Alfred, who tells Jim Bruce is in the city. Right after they hangup, Bruce comes back into the Manor. At least he’s “safe”? As Selina’s climbing through the vents, she runs into the escaping Ed Nygma. “Forensics guy?” “Street trash girl?” lol. He tells her there are horrible things in the basement. “Alive people, dead people, dead-alive people.” He tells her where the elevator is in exchange for how to get out. Butch visits Tabitha at the hospital, and he’s really upset. “You’re one of the only people in the world who looks me in the eye when they talk to me.” Oh, Butch. He tries to say he loves her and starts crying instead… and that’s when Penguin walks in. Butch pulls a gun on his old pal, but he’s sweating bullets. Penguin has really lost it knowing Theo Galavan is back, and is willing to team-up with Butch to kill him. Jim heads to the Manor when Alfred calls him to tell him that Bruce is there. Bruce tells Alfred he’s “more than just a guardian, a friend.” As they’re locking up the house, Bruce finds a window that’s been crashed through. As Alfred is about to open up the staircase to the cave, Azrael reveals himself. “Ingenious. You will show me to the boy.” “Over my dead body.” Selina is fully inside at Arkham, and just as she’s trying to break in, guards discover that Nygma has broken out, and sound the alarm. Selina finds the lock to the elevator, and gets it open. Azrael attacks Alfred, and his gunshots miss. Now it’s badass Alfred in a one-on-one swordfight with the avenging angel. Awesome fight-choreography with a silent soundtrack – but Alfred eventually is overpowered, and Azrael throws him out the window. Bruce runs away. Selina tries to explore Indian Hill, and hides as she hears a conversation between Hugo Strange and Miss Peabody. They admit that Azrael is theirs, their creation. They’re going to move all subjects to a new location. One such subject Selina sees being moved by four armed guards is tall and grey, looks at Selina with a questioning look. Can’t tell if he’s scaly or zombie-esque, but he’s only making unintelligible sounds – Solomon Grundy or Killer Croc? Bruce is trying to find a car in the garage he can take out. Azrael stalks him, pontificating on how awful the Wayne family is. “When I kill you, I eradicate the Wayne name forever,” he says. Bruce tricks him with the ‘ole “Take your shoes off and put them behind a car trick, and gets into another car, slamming into Azrael. It doesn’t do much, despite driving him through a garage door. Azrael snaps the whip around Bruce’s neck and pulls him down onto his knees. He raises his sword, and Jim walks up, shooting at him with high-caliber rounds, going right through his armor. Azrael goes down and Jim attends to Bruce – Alfred arrives too. Aaaand Azrael gets up, and Jim’s out of ammo. Enter: Penguin, who seems to be baffling Azrael. “See you in hell, Theo,” he says. Butch walks up with an RPG, and fires it directly at Theo Galavan’s chest, exploding him into lots of teeny tiny bits. Holy crapnuts! Penguin says “you’re welcome,” and he and Butch walk away. Back at Arkham, Nygma gets out of the vent, laughing in triumph – until the guards show up. Oops. Selina, meanwhile, is creeping around Indian Hill. She comes across a room with three – are they dummies? Do they have costumes on? And someone is char-broiled on the ground. Behind her stands – FIREFLY, fully costumed up and looking much more like her comicbook counterpart. Selina tries to appeal to her, but she’s been brainwashed completely and pulls her trigger – as we fade to black. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Azrael Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Hugo Strange Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Tabitha Galavan Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Bridget Pike - Firefly Category:Killer Croc Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Hugo Strange's Monster Men